


Relaxing Sauna

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Reynar goes to the Sauna every night to relax. Others join him there. First Dimitri, then Ingram, Othello and Caspar at the same time, and then finally Balthus and his debt collectors.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Original Male Character(s), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Relaxing Sauna

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend. Both OC's in this story belong to myself.

The whole situation is absolutely ridiculous. So much so that Ingram almost decided against checking it out. 

No one would ever willingly whore themselves out like that, the scenario was far too fantastical even for the horniest of men. 

It all seemed like something out of one of Luis’ stories. He seemed like the only person capable of imagining a scenario like this. 

So when the Noble entered the Sauna to find exactly what the rumors had promised he found himself surprised. 

Pleasantly so. 

More surprising than someone willingly offering their holes up for the men of the Monastery to use as they please was  _ who  _ exactly was allowing themself to be used. 

Reynar was an incredibly proud man, hardworking, and a bit of a prude. Truthfully Ingram had hardly ever spoken to the man himself, all he knew of him was common knowledge. He, like Petra, was from Brigid, and it was because of this fact that Reynar seemed to dedicate his entire life to protecting the foreign Princess. 

To see such a usually powerful and serious man in this situation is insanely erotic. Although Ingram had truly only come to see if the rumors were real (at least that’s what he’d told himself) the sight of Reynar, a 6’5 man made of solid muscle, being fucked like a regular street whore went straight to the Nobleman’s cock. 

It’s the Crown Prince of Faerghus who’s currently using the Brawler as his personal cock sleeve, but it’s clear he’s not the only one who’s used him today alone. 

Ingram’s easily able to take note of the cum staining his back, and sticking to his long red hair. 

“You know,” The words are already cruel, before Ingram can even finish, it’s just who he is. “I don’t think this is what Petra meant, all those times she told you to relax.” 

Neither Dimitri nor Reynar seemed to have noticed up until that point that Ingram had joined them. 

The words alone were enough to cause the larger man to cringe, but all they really did was turn him on even more. 

He can’t imagine how his liege would react if she were to ever find out what he did in his free time. Perhaps she wouldn’t care, or perhaps she’d be disgusted entirely by her retainers actions. 

“I-Ingram I,” It’s not Reynar who comes to defend himself for being caught in a compromising position, but Dimitri. 

“Not to worry, your Highness.” Although there’s still some sort of aggressive judgment in the other man’s voice, he seems to have a softness for the Prince, at least enough so to actively avoid hurting his feelings. 

The closer Ingram gets the more he realizes just how used up Reynar really is. A small puddle of cum, and other bodily fluids below the larger man on the ground.    
  
He tuts at the sight, despite the obvious hardness in his uniform pants. 

“You’re quite the slut aren’t you?” 

Reynar doesn’t answer. The only noise leaving his mouth a low moan as Dimitri’s next thrust hits his prostate directly.

“Answer me, when I speak to you.” 

Ingram shows no sympathy for the blissed out larger man, grabbing his face roughly, to force him to finally face him. 

There’s five tallies drawn on the man's cheek, and it’s easy for Ingram to realize what exactly it’s for, especially as the aggressive rhythmic slaps of skin on skin from Dimitri slowly crawl to a halt, and he grabs a marker to add a tally to Reynar’s ass. 

“Open your mouth.” The demand is punctuated by a soft squeeze to his jaw. 

Even as Reynar opens his mouth, allowing for Ingram to slip just the head of his cock past the other man's lips. 

“Don’t- You won’t-”   
  
Dimitri’s fumbling to put his own cock away, watching Reynar begin to suckle on the tip of Ingram’s dick.    
  
“Ingram you aren’t going to tell anyone about this, are you?” 

Despite his confidence up until this point Ingram was a virgin. Even the simple pleasure of his cock in the other man's life is overwhelming. 

He only responds to Dimitri in the form of a thumbs up. 

After all even from the very beginning he’d had no intentions of putting a stop to these sexcepades, he’d simply been curious about their existence in the first place. 

Almost like clockwork, as soon as Dimitri leaves, two others approach. 

It’s clear to both Ingram and Reynar who the approaching men are, neither man is capable of speaking in a hushed voice. 

“...Was that Dimitri?” 

“Oh absolutely.”

Both men are instantly recognizable; Othello Proulx, and Caspar von Bergliez. They bond in their similar height, temperament, and their inabilities to remain quiet, so much alike that Ingram finds himself unsurprised they both would happen to be the type to partake in something like this. 

“I want to break Reynar’s nose again while I ride his-” 

Othello cuts himself off as he enters the sauna, getting a front row view of Reynar taking Ingram’s full length deep into his throat. Instead of continuing his sentence the Blue Lion simply begins to laugh in a cackle. 

“Oh no...Looks like his face is a little preoccupied!” 

Caspar gives a small laugh of his own at the comment, but doesn’t seem deterred at all, already working on undoing his belt. 

“Sucks to be you then.” He taunts the other man, going straight for Reynar’s ass, and giving it a firm spank which in turn causes him to jolt, and choke on the dick currently in his throat. 

“Don’t you always tell me it’s not polite to talk with my mouth full?” 

Once again the humiliation, the taunting, it only goes to turn the larger man on even more, it’s especially hot to hear his own words of cautionary advice thrown back at him now. 

Thrown back at him when he’s no longer recognizable as his prudish self. 

Caspar spanks him again, putting full force behind the swing. He likes to watch the way red blossoms across the man's tanned skin, and the way Reynar’s ass still jiggles despite it’s musculature. 

“Four already?” 

Othello takes the other side behind Reynar, taking in the sight of his spent, but still eager hole. The way it twitches desperately, some of Dimitri’s cum starting to dribble down his crack and onto his thighs. 

“You’re going to fuck him right?”

The question gets a nod from Caspar, who’s too busy roughly groping and spanking Reynar with the intention of leaving marks. Any moans or possible sounds of protest are drowned out by the cock erratically beginning to face fuck him as Ingram nears his end. 

Othello grabs the marker, and adds a line across the four already present on his back, making it a solid five tallies. 

“I want to watch.” He says after.

“At least until Ingram finishes.” 

And Ingram finishes soon after, his hands having knotted themselves in Reynar’s long burning locks, tugging him further and further against him, not stopping until Reynar’s nose is brushing up against his teal pubes. 

He’s held against the others pelvis for so long that Reynar was actually worried he was going to pass out. 

Thankfully before that happens Ingram cums. 

The first hot spurts hit the back of Reynar’s throat. He can feel the warm cum as he swallows it down.

  
Ingram has other plans though.

He feels an animalistic urge to mark the other, allowing his cum to join that of other men that was already mingled and cooled against Reynar’s skin. 

“P-Pent up?” 

Reynar asks between weak coughs as spurt after spurt of cum begins landing on his face, and in his long hair. 

A shot lands dangerously close to his left eye, and he’s forced to close it entirely. 

“Get out of the way!” 

Othello doesn’t even wait for Ingram to put his dick away, roughly shoving the Golden Eagle back, and taking the spot in front of Reynar. 

“I was preparing for this, you know? I got myself nice and wet beforehand!” He is so excited, in fact, that his fake accent seems to drop for a moment. 

“Onto your back now.” 

Reynar licks his lips, tasting some of the salt of Ingram still on his lips, but does as he’s told, moving from a position on his hands and knees to that of laying flat on his back. 

He decides he’ll finish up soon. 

After Caspar and Othello. 

He’s far from satisfied, but everytime he does this it seems like he needs more and more pleasure to actually  _ be  _ considered satisfied. 

But satisfied or no, Caspar and Othello tend to play hard, Othello almost maliciously so. 

One round with them is more than Reynar can take. 

Caspar’s grown bored in the time he’d had to stop assaulting Reynar’s cheeks so the man could flip over, and is instead now grinding his hard cock against Reynar’s. 

The redhead is, just like with the rest of their physique, bigger than the other brawler. It’s not that his penis is small, in fact, Caspar is above average for most Adrestian men, his cock becoming a solid 6 inches once he got fully hard. Not Caspar’s not small, Reynar just has an obnoxiously large cock for a bottom slut. 

Anyone would look small in comparison to the Brigidian man’s 7 ½ inch monster cock. 

Being smaller in almost every way doesn’t stop Caspar from taking control of the situation though. He’s sat atop Reynar’s hairy thighs, cock roughly grinding against the bigger man’s. 

Poor Reynar is leaking precum like a faucet, and said precum is then just used as lube as Caspar grinds their throbbing erections together. 

Othello has made himself at home on Reynar’s face in the meantime. 

  
Although Reynar’s doing his best to keep up with Othello, desperately trying to tongue fuck the mans pussy while using his nose to bump his clit, Othello really doesn’t give him much chance to. 

He’s grinding his dripping cunt against Reynar roughly. The pleasure coming more from the rough sensation of flesh on flesh, than Reynar’s actual attempt at eating him out. 

Just by looking at the Tricktster, you’d think he was fighting to stay mounted atop a thrashing steed. His hips thrash and buck wildly against Reynar’s stubbly face. 

The aggressive younger male has broken Reynar’s nose before, being this rough. 

Othello had been at the peak of his orgasm, a moment away from orgasming, and when he’d landed against Reynar’s face, his nose pressing against Othello’s clit in just the right way to send him toppling over the edge. 

He’d heard a nasty  **CRUNCH** but didn’t give much thought to what the sound could be, too lost to the pleasure. 

It had been so good in fact, that Othello had squirted. 

His cum had dripped down the Brawlers face, beginning to mix with the blood from the now broken nose. 

That’s exactly what Othello wants now. He wants to fuck Reynar so hard he breaks. 

“Your...Your cocks kind of useless, you know?”    
  
Caspar is laying atop Reynar, head resting on one of the larger man’s pecs, suckling on his nipples in between words. 

“It can’t cum unless you’re getting fucked in the ass!” 

More precum drips from his cock, smearing against Caspar’s own. 

Reynar mumbles weakly against the folds of Othello’s pussy, but it was utterly unintelligible, and Othello had no intentions of pulling away to allow the redhead to speak. 

“Why’d you have to have such a big dick anyway?” Caspar asks tauntingly. 

“I’ll show you how to use it.”

Yes, Caspar and Othello both truly were the textbook definition of rough power bottoms. 

By the time the dynamic duo finish with Reynar he’s not only been on another time, two new tallies added for the uses of his throat and ass, but he’s also covered in blood. 

  
Blood dripping from his nose, bleeding swollen lips, and the violent hickeys covering every inch of his body. 

He had been safe to assume that the two should be his last takers of the night, after all he was now thoroughly exhausted. 

Still...He wasn’t given much as a choice as just as he was beginning to leave he ran into a widely smiling Balthus.    
  


“Ah! Where are you going buddy?” His arms slips around Reynar’s shoulder, forcing him back into the sauna. 

“I’ve been waiting for this all night!” 

Despite the situation and the exhaustion on Reynar’s face, Balthus seemed chipper and completely unaffected.    
  
“I even invited a group of guys I own money to.” He explained. “Figured a few hours with you, and they might take it easy on me. That’s okay with you, right?”

Reynar hesitates.    
  
He’d already redressed, done his best to clean the cum out of his hair but…

Just the thought of more cocks. 

Of being thoroughly fucked over by a group of men and relinquishing control. 

His response is a nod.    
  
“Of course, Balthus...After all, what are friends for?”


End file.
